dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasava
She sacrificed her hopes, her dreams, her future, her friends, her family her clan and even her humanity for the Dark Saiyans. Yet the one she was assigned to kill would be the one that saved her 'Overview' Kasava was born in Age 879 on the Dark Saiyan homeworld to two elite warriors. her power level at birth was 62,000, slightly above the norm. Kasava received the same education as the other Dark Saiyan young. She was regarded as a prodigy alongside Dakon and Niun and the three formed a relationship akin to friendship. When she graduated from the academy, she caught the eye of Sarada, the Dark Saiyan general in charge of the Special Operations Division of the Dark Saiyan military. She was invited to join and had to undergo the harshest training of the Dark Saiyans. She was forced to kill all the friends she had made whilst training except for Niun and Dakon, she had to kill her family and the clan she was apart of. All to symbolize she was no longer one of them. She lived her life in secrecy as was mandated and had to live as nothing but a living weapon. She wasn't permitted to answer to her name but instead various codenames. When Celeron was exiled she was chosen to go after and kill him. When she caught up to him they engaged in a fierce battle that ended as a draw. Kasava, knowing her scouter had relayed the battle back to Sarada and Dakon knew if she returned home she would be killed for failing her mission. Thus she opted to join the Time Patrol, being assigned to Celeron for a partner. At first, the two resented each other and didn't get along. But as Celeron grew more and more out of his shell, he began to influence Kasava. Over time the two forged an unexpected bond due to the number of missions they went on together and became friends. Kasava even changed her goal from killing Celeron to being his protector and swore she'd never let anything hurt him again. When Demigra attacked the Time Nest, he nearly killed Kasava but Celeron jumped in front of her. Kasava went DSSJ3 as a result and avenged her beloved partner's death. Celeron was wished back with the dragon balls and the two's relationship became much more than friendship. When Mira absorbed Towa it was Kasava's turn to give her life so Celeron could live. Celeron held the dying Kasava in his arms and confessed his true feelings for her. As a DSSJ God he defeated Mira. Kasava was wished back with the dragon balls and the two started a life together. However, Kasava soon turned on her mate for multiple reasons and attempted to leave Celeron behind for good. This caused one final battle between the two former rivals. The resulting battle was a draw with both on the brink of death. Kasava saw the error of her ways and promised to not do anything like that again. When the Dark Saiyans invaded the Time Nest, Kasvaa was killed by Dakon after defeating her former mentor Sarada. When confronted about her betrayal she said "I came to kill him yet he showed me mercy. I was his enemy yet he wished me no ill will. He fought beside me, he cared for me and even cried for me, his would-be assassin. He took the emotionless weapon you created and gave me back my life." Appearance/Personality Kasava was long, wild and spikey white hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has red eyes with a scar over her left eye. She wears blacks and silver Saiyan armor with a blue scouter. Kasava at first is emotionless and expressionless. All she knows is killing those she is told to kill. However she slowly regains more and more who she used to be while with the time patrol. Kasava is serious as are all Dark Saiyans but she is also fun-loving. The life of the party sort. She is very prideful and borders on being arrogant. She is very protective of her mate Celeron and is also jealous as well. She is also honorable and noble when the situation calls for it. She is more battle-hungry than Celeron is and is a tad more impulsive. She is prone to killing the enemy as that is what she's been doing since she was a kid.